idea_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Frozen 2 Kingdom Of Ice
"FROZEN Episode II" * It's a sequel produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios. It is the sequel to Frozen. "RELEASE DATE" * DECEMBER 24 - 2019 "CREATORS" * Chris Buck * Jennifer Lee * Peter Del Vecho Trailers February June July September And October # Sneak Peek Teaser Trailer 1 February 13 (Here Finally) Frozen Episode 2 Teaser Trailer First Look Sneak Peek (2:13) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7tdSzSO96oE # Sneak Peek Reaction Official Trailer 1 June 11 (Here Finally) Frozen Episode 2 Reaction Official Trailer Sneak Peek (2:32) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vbe1Sdquud0 # Frozen Episode 2 Official Reaction Alternate Trailer Sneak Peek July 11 (Here Finally) Frozen Episode 2 Official Reaction Trailer Sneak Peek (1:00) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-aU24vTyIQ0 # Frozen Episode 2 Special Look Trailer September 23 (Here Finally) Frozen Episode 2 Special Look Trailer (2:53) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R3-yGyX5XWM # Frozen Episode 2 Official Trailer Sneak Peek September 30 (Here Finally) Frozen Episode 2 Official Trailer (1:46) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A-7sIT7QrU # Frozen Episode 2 Official Trailer Sneak Peek October 10 (Here Finally) Frozen Episode 2 Official Trailer (1:52) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4ba17OUndqQ # Frozen Episode 2 Official Trailer Elsa And Anna Saved The Day Sneak Peek October 14 (Here Finally) Frozen Episode 2 Official Trailer Elsa And Anna Saved The Day (2:32) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rOpUJ5MDzI0 # Trailer Music # The Hit House/Vuelie (1:47) - Glacial - Christophe Beck Frode Fjelheim Ft. Cantus (Teaser Trailer Music) # The Hit House/Vuelie (1:47) - Glacial - Christophe Beck Frode Fjelheim Ft. Cantus (Trailer Music) # Let It Go Instrumental/The Hit House/Vuelie (1:48) - Christophe Beck Glacial Christophe Beck Frode Fjelheim Ft. Cantus (Alternate Trailer Music) # Secret Key (1:42) - Ghostwriter Music (Special Look Trailer Music) # Into The Unknown (1:44) (Trailer Music) - Elsa's Song # The Hole/Into The Unknown (1:52) (Trailer Music) - Ghostwriter Music - Elsa's Song # The World (2:03) (Trailer Music) - Ghostwriter Music # TV Spots June September October November December 0.1. Frozen Episode 2 Teaser T.V. Spot 1 (0:29) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tlW9fWoP69s # Frozen Episode 2 T.V. Spot 1 (0:29) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2LVC83CtQSk # Frozen Episode 2 T.V. Spot 2 This Halloween (0:30) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eI4cZTfvXcc # Frozen Episode 2 T.V. Spot 3 Where's Olaf ? (0:16) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=70Tk73J2AOI # Frozen Episode 2 T.V. Spot 4 (0:34) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FBwi2GCjp0g # Frozen Episode 2 T.V. Spot 5 (0:47) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bv7Qbr08XY0 # Frozen Episode 2 T.V. Spot 6 (0:27) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tYYqcFWwyZo # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # "PLOT" Elsa And Anna Are Searching What Happened To Their Parents They're Going To Belong On Arendelle., And What Happened's If Elsa Lost Her Powers., And Why Was Elsa And Anna Born With Magical Powers ? The Answer Is Calling Their Kingdom. Together Olaf, Sven, Kristoff, King Aagnrr And Queen Iduna They'll Set Out On A Dangerous But Remarkable Journey. "CAST" * Eva Bella as Baby Elsa * Spancer Lee Monn as Young Elsa * Livvy Stubenrauch as Baby Anna * Agatha Lee Monn as Young Anna * Idina Menzel as Elsa * Kristen Bell as Anna * Josh Gad as Olaf * Nokk The Water Horse * Sven The Reindeer/Jonathan Groff * Jonathan Groff as Kristoff/Sven The Reindeer * Reindeers Sven's Reindeer Pale * Sterling K Brown Mattias * Mattias's Gurads * Rachel Matthews as Honeymaren * Jason Ritter as Ryder * Martha Plimpton as Yelana * Ciaran Hinds as Grandpabbie The Troll * Trolls * The Evil Hungry Wolves * The Gaint Rock Monster * EVIL SCARY TERRIFYING HORRIFYING WAVES * Dwayne The Rock Johnson as Maui * Auli'i Cravalho as Moana * Pua The Pig * Hei Hei The Rooster * Moana's Ocean * Evan Rachel Wood as Queen Iduna * Alfred Monlia as King Aagnrr * Martha Plimpton as Yelana * Charil XCX as Formdom * Paul Briggs as Marshmallow * Raymond Ochoa as Slush Snowgie * Marcus Scribner as Sludge Snowgie * Nicolas Cantu as Slide Snowgie * Christian J. Simon as Ansel Snowgie * Dakota Lotus as Flake Snowgie * Paxton Booth as Flurry Snowgie * Huck Milner as Fridge Snowgie * Issac Ryan Brown as Power Snowgie * Alexander Gould as Crystal Snowgie * Karen Bar as Squalor Snowgie * Terrel Ransom Jr. as Patrick Snowgie * Zach Callison as Sphere Snowgie * Anthony Gonzalez as William Snowgie "SONG WRITERS" * Bobby Lopez and Kristen Anderson-Lopez Soundtrack 0.1. Vuelie (3:19) - Christophe Beck Ft. Cantus # All Is Found (2:05) - Queen Iduna (Evan Rachel Wood) King Aagnrr's Lullaby Song # Let It Go (3:45) Elsa (Idina Menzel) And The Cast Of Frozen Episode 2's Song # Some Things Never Change (3:29) Elsa (Idina Menzel) Anna (Kristen Bell) Olaf (Josh Gad) Sven (Jonathan Groff) And Kristoff's Song # Into The Unknown (3:14) - Elsa (Idina Menzel) Ft. Aurora's Song # Show Yourself That Who U Are (4:20) - Elsa (Idina Menzel) And Power Snowgie (Issac Ryan Brown)'s Song # Go Elsa Go Find Your Family And The Truth ( : ) - The Talking Snowgies Song # Dream Weaver (4:17) - Elsa (Idina Menzel) And Mattias (Sterling K Brown)'s Love Song # Elsa's Lost In The Woods (3:00) - Kristoff's Nervous Song # When I'm Older (1:51) - Olaf (Josh Gad)'s Song # It's U And Me Nokk (Into The Unknown Respire) ( : ) - Elsa (Idina Menzel)'s Angry Song # The Next Right Thing (3:35) - Anna (Kristen Bell)'s Sad Song # Who Are U ( : ) - Queen Iduna (Evan Rachel Wood) King Aagnrr (Alfred Monlia) Elsa (Idina Menzel) And Anna (Kristen Bell)'s Song # Let It Go (3:47) (Ending Version) - Elsa (Idina Menzel)'s Song # Into The Unknown (3:15) (Remix) - Panic At The Disco # Lost In The Woods (3:00) (Remix) (End Credits) - Weezer # Worst In Me (3:22) (End Credits) - Julia Micheals # All Is Found (2:05) (End Credits) - K.C Musgraves Instrumental # Vuelie (3:19) (New Version) - Christophe Beck Ft. Cantus # See U In Two Weeks ( : ) - Christophe Beck # # # # # # # # # # # Nokk The Water Horse And Ice Queen Elsa ( : ) - Christophe Beck # # # # # Bruni And Elsa ( : ) - Christophe Beck # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Clips October November And December # The Evil Hungry Wolves Chase Elsa HALLOWEEN Clip ( : ) # The Rock Monster Chase Elsa HALLOWEEN Clip ( : ) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #